Conventionally, Internet of Things (IoT) compatible devices operating on a network may offer services and functionality which can be customized and embraced by user preferences. As IoT devices continue to grow in popularity, their functions may not be fully utilized.
One conventional approach may include a way of registering Internet devices that interact with each other. For example, capabilities of an electronic software/networking stack may be associated with an IoT device, including the initialization of a multi-role module, registering a resource value in the module and tracking such roles in a central management system. Such a configuration provides a way to limit the functional capabilities of a device by providing instructions on how to decide which device input to use.
Another conventional approach may include a way of identifying devices on a network for the purpose of communicating with other devices. However, this approach fails to address customization and preferences being identified prior to any type of IoT device initiation or execution.